


Let me see

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fainting, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Self-Medication, Serious Injuries, Team as Family, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac has been taking care of his injury himself, no need to ask for help, right?
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Let me see

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘hiding injury’ prompt in Febuwhump

Mac´s lower left leg feels tender, there isn´t really anything to see, just some scratch he sustained, when he went for a run through the hills last week. He cleaned it and didn´t paid any attention to it.

This morning he checked the wound again, but it doesn´t really look different, so he wasn´t really worried. Since they are not on the mission roster, Mac is working in the lab and Jack is training with the TAC-teams. They are supposed to have dinner tonight at Mac’s place since Bozer promised to cook them some Mac and cheese.

By the time Jack walks into the lab to come and get Mac to drive home together, Mac feels generally unwell, nothing he can really pinpoint. Maybe he needs some rest, he has been burning the candle on both sides the last couple of weeks. He grabs his coat and follows Jack towards his car, happy to be able to go home and get off his feet.

When they arrive, Jack asks if it is OK if he starts the fire pit, so Mac tells him to knock himself out. Bozer is already working on dinner, so Mac grabs three beers, gives one to Bozer, one to Jack and sits down on the deck, opening his own.

Bozer brings out three bowls of Mac and cheese and they enjoy each other’s company until it is time to go to bed. Mac doesn´t bother telling Jack to stay because he has had beer, Jack already makes his way to the spare bedroom. Mac goes into the bedroom and brushes his teeth, his leg feels warm, but still no sign that there is anything wrong.

* * *

The next morning after a quick breakfast, Jack, Mac and Bozer drive back to the Phoenix, Mac and Bozer entering the lab, Jack on his way to the gym.

Mac feels hot, like he is developing a fever. He feels his own forehead and it feels warm, but it appears his hands are really cold. He walks to his locker and gets some Tylenol, within half an hour, he feels better, continuing his work.

He skips lunch because he doesn´t feel well enough and pops another Tylenol. And once again, by the time they are going home, he is glad he can. All he wants to do is lay on the couch. When they arrive home, Jack tells him he will be back in the morning and Mac gets into the shower. After that he feels marginally better. Bozer is to some movie gathering, so Mac lays down on the couch with a blanket.

That is where he wakes up the next morning, stiff and everything hurts. He shouldn´t have fallen asleep on the couch, he feels broken and without any energy. Oh well, after a shower and breakfast, he forgot dinner, he will feel better.

He is just finishing breakfast when Jack drives onto the driveway, so he grabs his stuff and walks up to the car.

* * *

Around three o’clock that afternoon Matty calls them all to the war room. Mac sighs, he feels awful and he wanted to go home. But he gathers all his will power and walks into the war room where everybody is already waiting for him.

‘Thank you for joining us, Blondie.’ Matty says, turning to the big screen and starting their briefing.

Mac feels increasingly unwell and he shivers. He forces himself to still, because Jack looks in his direction. And Mac can tell he suspects something. The fever is back full force and somehow he forgot to take another dose of Tylenol. For some reason his leg also asks for his attention, it feels stretched, he will look at it when he gets home later. He tries to focus on Matty, but it feels like it is getting harder and harder. Her voice sounds like it is coming through a tube or something and the moment his vision tunnels, he knows he is going to faint, but it is too late.

* * *

Jack knows something is off. Mac wasn´t very talkative in the car this morning and he looked a bit pale. Jack asked about it, but he said he hadn´t slept very well. And Jack isn´t a stranger to nightmares, so accepted the explanation for what it was.

He hasn´t seen Mac all day, but the moment he comes in, he can tell the kid isn´t feeling very well. Matty wants to brief, so Jack decides to talk to Mac when they get out of here. He looks back at the big screen when he sees Mac have a full body shiver. It is also clear that Mac tries to hide it from Jack. What did the kid do? But now he is also certain Mac is sick. He focuses on the kid and the moment he sees those blue eyes roll back, he jumps forward, preventing Mac to face plant.

‘Get medical in here!’

‘What is going on?’

‘I don´t know but something must be wrong, you don´t faint without reason.’

The medical team enters the war room and immediately start assessing Mac, who is already coming to. They decide to take Mac with them as he isn´t completely himself. Jack follows them to medical. The first thing they do is taking a new set of vitals. His blood pressure is low, his heart beat too high and he is running a fever of 101.8. The nurse starts to change Mac in a hospital gown and the moment she pulls out his pants, he groans. She checks his leg and it is swollen and red. She calls the doctor and the verdict is quick. Mac has developed cellulitis and left it untreated which causes all his other symptoms. The doctor immediately starts Mac on a course of antibiotics and his leg is raised to reduce the swelling. An IV needs to re-hydrate Mac and fever reducers are pushed. Mac is undergoing everything, clearly feeling unwell. Once the hustle and bustle died down, he falls asleep. Jack sits next to the bed, preparing his speech for when Mac feels better.

* * *

‘You’ve been trying to deal with this yourself?’

When Mac doesn´t say anything, Jack continues, ‘we could have prevented this.’

‘I didn´t think it was this bad.’ Mac mumbles under his breath.

Jack rolls his eyes, ‘You didn´t think it was that bad? Are you looking at it?’

Mac nods.

‘You know, for being a genius, sometimes you are really stupid, do you know that?’

Mac ducks his head, it has been a long time since Jack was this mad. And he has every right to be. What he did was stupid.

‘Look, Mac, I don´t want to be angry at you, but I was worried. If this infection had been able to penetrated deeper, you could have lost your leg or develop sepsis. Do you understand that? People die of sepsis!’

Mac nods again. He looks miserable and Jack can’t stay mad, he is not really mad, it is his worry that presents itself as being mad. The kid played with his life. So he does some box breathing before turning back to Mac.

‘Look, Mac. I can´t have you playing with your health like that. You need to stop hiding injuries from me, I’m serious. I don´t understand why you should do it anyway. It doesn´t make you weak to admit you got injured or are sick. People get sick, people get injured, that is a fact of life. But you need to tell me so I can take care of it, understand.’

‘I do Jack, I really do. I promise to let inform you about everything, OK?’

‘Atta boy.’

‘Jack, those antibiotics gave me bubble guts, can you help me to the toilet please?’ Mac looks at Jack with his most innocent face.


End file.
